Yogscast Wiki:Rights Requests
This is a page where Autoconfirmed Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. The Admin Team will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Access Levels Avaliable These apply from the 20th February 2013 1st: Bureaucrat *Requirements: #Administrator #4000 edits #6 active months on this wiki #Extremely High User Trust Level 2nd: Administrator *Requirements: #Chat Moderator #2000 edits #5 active months on this wiki #Very High User Trust Level 3rd: Chat Moderator *Requirements: #Rollbacker #1500 edits #4 active months on this wiki #High User Trust Level 4th: Rollbacker *Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #1250 edits #3 active months on this wiki #High User Trust Level ---- Rules You must have more than 800 proper, helpful edits on articles and have to be on the wiki more than 2 months before asking for any of these. You also must have a minimal amount of vandalism and misbehaviour if you do have any. If you explain it, there must be a proper reason. Keep in mind that the requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Admin. Rights Requests (Add your requests here by pressing edit on the respective level) Bureaucrat Requests Administrator Requests Chat Mod Requests Rollbacker Requests On-Hold ~Xasparaz~ I would like to appy for rollback. I have been on the respective amount of time, and AM only 100 short of the the edit limit. However, this low number is to my main dealings with problems around the wiki chat and awsering questions. I spend less time watching videos then most. As an expert problem solver, being efficent and effective. Also being good with tech. I feel I could prove to be a strong part of the team. Thank you for reviewing. Xasparaz (talk) I support this application. Yes Me too I support this as well. ---- (Bureaucrat Request) *Brainsbeer. *Aethelhelm. The lamest possible username, Johnny Thunder. (That's just my signature, I don't want you to make me bureaucrat.) 16:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) All have mah approval, MAKE IT NAOThepenguin9 (talk) 18:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Good job everyone there. I might have a thought for Brainsbeer. But you people are doing really good! I'll see about it. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 05:30,1/17/2013 I will most certainly vouch for Aethelhelm. He deserves it. ~Xasparaz~ I support the decision of making Aethelhelm to be a Bureaucrat ---- Please may I become a Rollbacker, I have enough edits, and can help me deal with troolls easier Thepenguin9 (talk) 16:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) You got my vote. Completed Hello, I would like to be a Chat Mod. I've been on the wiki for more than 3 months and I just recently hit the edit requirement. Give chat mod to toast now! I agree One Chat Mod coming up! Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:54,2/27/2013 HELLO PEOPLE!!! I am gald to say I have 1,600 edits!!!! Please could I be admin???? :D GIVE HIM NOW OR YOU UM... ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Gamerboy GAMER!!! LOL, THANK YOU lol, :) VOTE LIGHTNING OR DIE!!!~ Dragonofelder Lightning is a respectful and helpful member of the comunity. I support this -Xasparaz To (hopefully) be the sane one in this, I support Lightning's request. ~ Luna_Laufeyson I agree, I would like both LightningD and Gamerboy555 to become admins :) ~ Adamo Magus I support this, I believe LightningD should be made an admin. Alright then, I'm making you Admin :) Soldier Elite Talk Blog 06:56,2/27/2013 I would like to become a Rollbacker. I can deal with rule breakers and complaints, as well as fix griefing. Oh, and I meet the edit requirement and time requirement. Semper Fi Message Contribs Yogscast 04:09,2/15/2013 You do meet the requirements. Rollback given! Soldier Elite Talk Contributions Blog 04:46,2/15/2013 I been wondering if I can get rollback too i have near a 1000 edits and have been on the wiki since summer - Shiplord13 19.53, February 13, 2013 Sounds fine to me. Anyone got any objections? Nixeu (talk) 01:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Rollbacker please? It will help me kill "take care" of vandals vandalism. ~ Gamerboy I want him to have not only Rollback, but CHAT MOD. Thanks. The lamest possible username, Johnny Thunder. 20:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I be a Rollbacker too? I have enough edits and I won't break for a while. (The next break is a week. Sometimes I'm camping then I'm gone but that's usually short. Weekend maybe.) Thanks for your consideration!! User:DarknightWolf I HAVE MORE THAN 1000 EDITS! GIMME ADMIN NAO! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE 19:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He has my vote Thepenguin9 (talk) 19:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Johnny Thunder, you would be a fine addition to the Admins. You have my vote. Also nice signature. :) I also approve! Make it so! TkaiaWolf Sounds good. I'm giving him admin rights now. Nixeu (talk) 17:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well if he's asking for Admin, I would like to be a Chat Mod please! The One with the D Again, My vote Thepenguin9 (talk) 19:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You're doing a good job around here. Since Chat Mod is more of a title inbetween Rollback and Admin, I granted you Chat mod. Thank you! The One with the D May i become a rollbacker i have done over 100 edits many on the tekkit part of the wiki (Kamo141)l Please may I be a rollbacker as I have been on the wiki for about 4 months and have got 300+ edits. I would be very grateful if my request was fulfilled. Thank You. - LightningD A.K.A Jack. I'll discuss it with The Admin Team. But I think you really deserve it. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 21:41,11/10/2012 Sup Admins, I come here to ask for rollbacking rights! I wanted them even before I became a chat mod, but they'd still come in very handy. Thanks in advance, That guy behind you. 17:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) (if you don't recognise that signature, I am Johnny Thunder) The fact you're already a Chat Mod, I say aye. I made you a Rollbacker :) Soldier Elite Talk Blog 08:21,11/13/2012 I wish to become a helpful user, I will not displease you and I will check recent edits in case there is a mistake on them, and use a rollback workaraound if there is vandalism. Thepenguin9 (talk) 22:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Not currently do not have enough edits, sorry about that. Come back when you reached 400 edits. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 10:08,12/18/2012 May i become a rollbacker i have done over 100 edits many on the tekkit part of the wiki (Kamo141) Try to reach at least 350 edits and be active. Soldier Elite Talk Blog 10:08,12/18/2012 Category:Community